The Beautiful Feelings In and Out
Keep good basics in your wardrobe that are truly timeless and will last the test of time and fashion trends. Key basics include black dress pants. Have about 3 good quality pairs. You will want at least one pair to have a pin stripe which will give your body some length and add variety, as well as one pair with a cuff on the bottom, and one without. All pairs should have a crease running down the leg for that dressy look. DO invest in good quality, but inexpensive tops such as short sleeved and ¾ length tops with Lycra (to keep their shape) in both v-neck and round neck styles. Shopping at couponers.com coupon codes is highly recommended because they have almost everything to make you look and feel good about fashion! Dress shirts for women are more popular than ever. You will want to have some variety and many women buy shirts that fit their shoulders and arm length properly and have a bit of Lycra or stretch fabric so you can move freely. Important to any business wardrobe is the suit. When buying shoes keep the same in mind, find at least 3 comfortable pairs of shoes, perhaps a pair of flats, and 2 pairs of heels, one lower and the other a higher pump style. The overall idea here is to have classic pieces that won't go out of style the last for years as to not constantly be buying clothes. Whether they are shoes, sunglasses, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, belts, scarves, handbags or hairclips, find the ones that you love best and buy many at couponers coupon codes at low cost. The key is to dress up a wardrobe many different ways without blowing your budget on pumps and expensive handbags. The best thing to do is buy all sorts of accessories for as little as you can. These keep your wardrobe interesting by adding color, texture and shape. You can find here the best inexpensive jewelry, trendy shoes and hair clips. Hollywood stars use the same tricks just on a different budget. Scarves have so many uses that it is hard not to have any in your wardrobe. Scarves can act as a tie around your hair in a ponytail, tied around your neck, used as a belt around your waist or simply ties to the shoulder strap of your handbag for a flirty look. It is good to have variety. Black and Red are everyone’s favorites however you must have some softer colors such as pale pink and beige with light brown in full stripes, polka-dots are very in right now also. The scarf belt goes great with a sexy top and pair of jeans. When you are bored with the pattern or color switch them up with your friend's for variety. Today with so many great knock-offs and fun styles to choose from, there is no need to spend $450 on a pair of designer sunglasses. You can have a pair of knocks-offs that at couponer’s coupon codes at inexpensive prices, and have got more compliments on those than a real pair of Ralph Lauren shades. Likewise, people see how well your outfit is put together more so than they do what brand you are wearing. You see a lot of wealthy people wearing brand name overkill and they don't look classy, they look tacky. Don't be a walking billboard for a brand name, just be an original and wear what fits you and what you feel good in.